phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Isabella and Phineas's romantic moments
This is the list of Isabella and Phineas's romantic moments in the series. Known Romantic Moments |"That Sinking Feeling" |Phineas invited Isabella on the romantic cruise. While on the boat, he tells her what else he has in mind, causing her to blush once, then takes her hand leading her into the romantic dining room, but Isabella is annoyed when learning it's for Baljeet and Mishti instead and isn't theirs. Later, they shared a "fun preserver" after the ship sank. Also, at the end of their ride on the "fun preserver," Phineas says that 'this romance thing' is fun, and that they should do it more often, to which Isabella replies, using a play on a common catchphrase from the show "yes, yes we should". |- | |"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" |When Phineas worries about him being the reason for Santa Claus not coming to Danville, Isabella does her best to cheer him up. In the song Danville for Niceness, Phineas looks at Isabella endearingly as she sings a duet with him. |- | |"Fireside Girl Jamboree" |At the end of the episode, Isabella and Phineas were seen dancing together at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers. |- | |"The Lizard Whisperer" |Before recognizing their friend Steve, Phineas and Isabella were frightened and ran away together. When searching for Steve, Phineas and Isabella called his name at the same time. |- | |"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" |Isabella wanders into their yard and sings What'cha Doin'?, in which she states that he has no idea that every day she comes over just to see him. As Isabella says "Wow, chatty!", Phineas looks at her slightly flirtatiously. He also looks at her that way in the song Rollercoaster, however, he did look that way throughout most of the song. Also, throughout the lines "We go: Ah, ah, ah!", he seems to be leaning towards her and pulling her closer to him slightly on the "Ah, ah, ah!". |- | |"Canderemy" |Isabella decides that today is the day she will finally spend some time alone with Phineas. She asks him if he'd like to see the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, saying she can't invite Ferb because she "only has one extra ticket, and the movie has already sold out." Phineas says he will as soon as they are down with the day's project. However, problems arise and Isabella is repeatedly forced to wait. When it is finally time to go to the movie, a stray beam from Doofenshmirtz's new invention, which causes two beings to fuse together, hits Phineas and Ferb, resulting in the two becoming one being. As a result, all three can now go to the movie, much to Isabella's disappointment, as Phineas and Ferb now count as one being. |- | |"Last Train to Bustville" |While on the hot air balloons, Isabella's balloon is behind Phineas's. Isabella asks him what he's doing, seeing him fidgeting with something on his balloon. He explains that his wheel is broken, but stops mid-sentence because he hears something behind him. He turns around to see Isabella, who asks if he needs help fixing it. Phineas replies by asking her to hold the wheel still. Isabella immediately jumps on the opportunity and holds the wheel still, obviously overjoyed that she can put her arms around Phineas. Phineas doesn't seem to mind, and replies by saying she's holding it perfectly, possibly hinting that he likes having her arms around him. Isabella smiles and replies with a common catchphrase from the show, "Yes, yes it is." Phineas and Isabella then stay in the same balloon together for the rest of the ride. |- | |"Candace Disconnected" |Phineas explains that the teleport function of his and Ferb's prototype cellphone, built for Candace, will "take you to the place or person you're trying to reach." He demonstrates this by asking Isabella to stand in the driveway, to which she willingly agrees. Phineas specifies Isabella's name to the phone and is transported directly beside her - so close, in fact, that their noses touch. Isabella asks Phineas what he's doing, to which Phineas responds "I'm transporting!" They don't move, pull their noses away, or appear flustered throughout the exchange. Isabella seems very pleased with the close contact - that is, until Phineas transports back to the garage and she angrily responds with a "Dang it!". |- | |"Magic Carpet Ride" |As the song Aerial Area Rug starts, Phineas reaches out for Isabella's hand to help her onto the flying carpet. They are also seen looking into each other's eyes, lying down close to each other, or just sitting down together away from everyone else throughout the duration of the song. |- | |''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' |After thwarting 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's plan, Carl was going to wipe the memories of everyone who found out that Perry was a secret agent using a machine called the "Amnesia-nator". Isabella asks Major Monogram if the machine would make them forget everything that happened that day, he assures her of it, and she replies with "Good!" then grabs Phineas and kisses him. Phineas gasps and smiles at Isabella and then says her name, sounding pleasantly surprised. She then tells Carl to "hit it", much to the dissatisfaction of Phineas, who proceeds to cry out, "Wait, wait, wait!" but the Amnesia-nator does its work. This indicates that he wanted to remember this moment or to return his feelings for her, even if it were just for a moment, but he is unsuccessful. |- | |"Tour de Ferb" |While Phineas is explaining the Tour de Ferb course to everyone, Phineas compliments Isabella by remarking, "Isabella was kind enough to enlist the help of the Fireside Girls to make the course." As Phineas says this, Isabella blushes and smiles. |- | |"Skiddley Whiffers" |Isabella gets "Share A Turn" and she uses some balloons to fly over to where Phineas was. |- | |"That's the Spirit" |Phineas compliments Isabella on her "nice fairy princess costume", though when Phineas asks her where she got it, she initially replies that she's not wearing a costume. When Phineas replies with a mere "Okay" she admits that she got it at the Googolplex Mall in a disappointed tone. |- | |"Bullseye!" |Isabella and Phineas look at each other flirtatiously when Isabella hopes Phineas will get a bulls-eye. |- | |"Ferb Latin" |Isabella looks at Phineas flirtatiously when he is explaining how Ferb Latin works. Also, Phineas and Isabella sing and dance together during most of the song, Ferb Latin. |- | |"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" |As Isabella walks towards the stool to sing Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow Phineas looks at her endearingly. The song Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow has a romantic nature and during the song Isabella lightly kisses a snowman shaped like Phineas on the nose. The snowman quickly melts after she does this. She also forms a heart with her fingers around a Phineas shaped silhouette in a window. |- | |"Doof Dynasty" |When Phineas first sees Princess Isabella, he dreamily admires her. Then, when Phineas and Ferb come to rescue her from Doofus Khan, she thanks and hugs Phineas. After the escape, Doofus Khan finds them again and Isabella hides behind Phineas; they escape together after Doofus Khan's dragon fell on top of the giant terracotta warrior after the battle. However, these events partially don't count due to the fact that this episode is in a parallel world. |- | |"Excaliferb" |When Phineas, Ferb-a-Lot (Ferb), Isabel (Isabella), Bufavulous (Buford) and Baljeetalous (Baljeet) returned after defeating Millifishmertz, Phineas and Isabel look at one another and smile. However, these events partially don't count due to the fact that this episode is in a parallel world. |- | |"Minor Monogram" |In the song S'Fall, Phineas and Isabella jump into the pile of leaves holding hands. Later on, they can briefly be seen dancing together. |- | |"What A Croc!" |Phineas and Isabella share a jet ski when following Candace and Crikey through Danville sewers and canals. They are constantly smiling at each other during the ride and he is holding her shoulders and later hips for support. When they are somehow separated during the ride, both are disappointed when they find that they are not riding with each other anymore. |- | |"Doofapus" |Isabella turns a "Romantic dinner for two" into a smoothie for Phineas. Phineas turns it down and Isabella believes he is rejecting her again. However, when Phineas tells her the reason is that he does not like zucchini, Isabella gets a surprised look on her face. |- | |"When Worlds Collide" |Isabella reaches for Phineas's hand but grabs Ferb's by mistake. |- | |"Happy New Year!" |Isabella hints to Phineas about the traditional New Year's kiss at midnight, but Phineas doesn't get the hint and suggests building their own version of the New Year's Eve ball drop instead, which leaves Isabella disappointed. Later, during the song, they were seen dancing together in two scenes. At one point, Phineas performs the dance from "Gangnam Style", and Isabella also does the dance with the Fireside Girls in the very next shot. |- | |"Bully Bust" |They both sit together when riding the tooth buggy of the Dental Hygienoshpere. |- | |"Bee Day" |Phineas tells Isabella he'd do anything for a friend only Isabella misinterprets this and daydreams about him. |- | |"Bee Story" |Phineas offers Isabella some ice tea, saying "You want some honey?" She is startled by that comment, but he then repeated himself revealing he was offering her some honey for her ice tea. |- | |"Great Balls Of Water" |After the giant ball of water is finished, Phineas grabs Isabella's hand and leads her off to surf with him. They are also seen surfing and are on their surfboards for nearly the entire time. |- | |"Knot My Problem" |Isabella and Phineas look at each other flirtatiously when they look at Isabella's Fireside Girls book. |- | |"Just Desserts" |They lock eyes with each other periodically on the rock climbing wall. |- | |"Happy Birthday, Isabella" |Phineas and Ferb give Isabella a big birthday party, but all she really wants is to be alone with Phineas. At the end of the party, she expresses adoration for his (-inator-assisted) grand finale: butterflies. After the party, Phineas asks if she wants to go out with him and Ferb for ice cream, but Ferb discreetly opts out, allowing Phineas and Isabella to go out together. |- | |"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" |While surfing asteroids, Phineas and Isabella hold hands. Isabella says that the way the big spaceship is shaped like Phineas' head is dreamy and that she gets distracted when Phineas is in a spacesuit. |- | |"Troy Story" |When Phineas decides to be Paris in their Trojan War reenactment, immediately Isabella says she'll portray Helen of Troy. While taking off, Isabella and Phineas are holding hands and, while riding in the chariot, Isabella has her arms wrapped around Phineas. |- | |"Druselsteinoween" |When Isabella dresses as Cinderella, she "accidentally" drops her shoes for Phineas to pick it up but he fails to notice. Towards the end of the episode, Phineas asks a sad Isabella what was wrong, and she states that she ran out of shoes and is now barefoot. Phineas responds by taking off his shoes and dancing with her, saying it's better to dance with your shoes off anyway. |- | |"Steampunx" |When the gang is done with the chores and Phineas asks everyone what they want to do with their extra time, Isabella proposes that they should start formally courting (be involved romantically) as she looks at him dreamily. |- | |"Just Our Luck" |When holding Isabella's hand to help her up, Phineas and Isabella looked at each other while smiling. |- | |"Return Policy" |They both act as commentary at the extreme batting game, commenting each other's phrases. |- | |"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" |Phineas asks Isabella if she's ready for the "next step" and Isabella assumes he's referring to her relationship with him, but he's actually talking about the puppet show. Isabella awkwardly changes the subject. |- | |"It's No Picnic" |Isabella tries to have a romantic picnic with Phineas. When Isabella was about to put her arm around Phineas, Ferb suddenly appears due to Doofenshmirtz's Teleport-inator and accidentally puts her arm around Ferb instead (much to her disappointment). Later, they rode together in a cable picnic cart and seen having a picnic together again. |- | |"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" |At one point, Phineas caresses Isabella when calling Mr. Random a fiend. Isabella smiles warmly at this. They were later seen dancing together to The Ballad of Klimpaloon. |- | |"Operation Crumb Cake" |Phineas gives Isabella a tour of the art piece while Isabella distracts Phineas from seeing the love letter. |- | |"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" |When Phineas first met Pilot Isabella, he took a fast liking to her and asked Ferb whether he thought that "a girl like her and a guy like him" could ever be together. Later, when the rebels were celebrating the destruction of the Death Star, Isabella passionately kisses Phineas, causing him to faint in a daze. After that, they are seen dancing together. Note: These events most likely do not count, as this episode is considered to be a non-canon crossover, and these characters are not the Phineas and Isabella of the regular series, but rather their alternate dimension Star Wars counterparts. |- | |"The Inator Method" |When Phineas saved the model of planet Venus for Isabella to race in, she asks him if the reason he saved that particular planet for her was because Venus is the goddess of love. Phineas replies that he didn't even think of that, leaving her disappointed. |- | |"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" |Phineas saves Isabella from Cyborg Pinky and frees him. Then Phineas smiled at Isabella when she was hugging and kissing Pinky. |- | |"Last Day of Summer" |When the gang gets sucked into the void, Isabella regains all of her memories of Phineas and we see a montage of all the romantic moments they had during the season. She is excited to see him but then greets him casually. Later, during "Thank You For Comin' Along, a song that breaks the fourth wall and thus exists partially outside of continuity, Phineas and the gang sing about the events of AT2D, which they normally would not remember, and Phineas mentions Isabella's kiss right before they got their memories erased. Upon hearing this, Isabella is confused, but Phineas smiles and winks at her, and says "You just wait ten years!" (referencing Act Your Age) causing Isabella to lightly blush and smile sheepishly. |} In Depth Moments Together During the Search for Meap and their Trip to Seattle One of the moments Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived and when he later returns. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be " the most adorable thing in the world" and immediately decided that he and Ferb would help fix his spaceship. However, they lost track of Meap when he followed Candace to the Bango-Ru convention (with Meap thinking that Candace was also a security agent). In order to find him, Phineas created a "Cute Tracker" that used to be Ferb's old GPS device. Seeing this as an opportunity, Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she's cute too. Unfortunately, it constantly received a "cute interference" and Phineas inadvertently upsets her for saying that she wasn't the cause of the cute interference. Isabella immediately saw this as Phineas thinking that she wasn't cute, and got upset every time Phineas said that she wasn't causing the cute interference. Isabella finally told Phineas that she thought she might be the cause of the cute interference when he was having a hard time picking up Meap's cute signal inside Mitch's ship, but he then assured her that that was completely impossible and he explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and he programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he reversed the system that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine then overloaded due to an excessively strong cute signal, showing that Phineas thinks Isabella is immeasurably cute. ("The Chronicles of Meap") When Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from Mitch, Phineas carries Isabella by the waist to safety while trying to evade threatening laser beams. Later, when Phineas becomes hypnotized by Mitch's cuteness, Isabella is the only one able to snap him out of the trance. Phineas alludes to Isabella's own cuteness as a 'scientific fact', claiming that it 'goes right to her core'. He also says he learned "a valuable lesson" while looking at Isabella, though did not elaborate on what it was. ("Meapless in Seattle") During Phineas and Ferb's career as "The Beak" The only moment (so far) where Isabella truly felt neglected by Phineas and actually doubted her feelings for him is when Phineas and Ferb unexpectedly became the new town superheroes, masquerading as "The Beak." Isabella wants to interview Phineas and Ferb to get a patch; however, she misses them and has to do an alternate story on The Beak, who she is unaware of is actually Phineas and Ferb. She calls Phineas and was annoyed at him for missing the interview. He decides to tell her about he and Ferb being "The Beak", but is unable to at the time because of Khaka Peü Peü's interruption. When "The Beak" is laying powered down after being slammed into a building during this time, Phineas hears Isabella say, "Where's Phineas? He'd know what to do!" The Beak then powers up and continues to fight. Khaka Peü Peü then tells Phineas that he will get him through what's most important to him. This causes Phineas to remark that they can't tell Isabella that they are the Beak now because it would put her in danger, implying that he considers Isabella important to him. It could be believed that Phineas really cares about Isabella. Isabella swoons for "The Beak" many times during The Beak's Theme Song, not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When making excuses for being away from her, Phineas scratches his ear, indicating that he's anxious. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to take pictures, "The Beak" slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Khaka Peü Peü then knocks a Bango-Ru billboard off an adjacent building, leaving Phineas the dilemma of saving Isabella as she clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, or saving the bystanders from the billboard. To solve this, Phineas jumps out of the suit and grabs her hand before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the billboard. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak to her and apologizes for not telling her. She realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave, to which Phineas responds by noting she was brave too ("The Beak"). During their Trip Around the World During their trip around the world, Isabella tries to get Phineas to get in the spirit of being in the City of Love, but he is focused on using the stop in Paris to repair the plane. She expresses her feelings in the song City of Love, a bit despondent that Phineas is oblivious to the romantic nature of the city. When Phineas points out to Ferb that he thought he and Vanessa would avail themselves of romantic nature of Paris, Isabella becomes extremely frustrated that he missed the point, snapping a pencil in the process. She then imagines her own head exploding when Phineas does the same with Candace about her and Jeremy, causing Phineas a small amount of distress and/or puzzlement. On their way back to Danville, the baguette boat falls completely apart, and they crash land on a deserted island with only a "big fat ox" for company. Desperate for a way off the island, all the while gradually losing his optimism, Phineas digs a huge hole in the sand in search for something useful. Buford's taunts don't help him. Isabella goes off alone and cries. Ferb walks up to her and hands her a handkerchief. Then she pours out her heart to Ferb, sobbing that she and Phineas were together in Paris and he didn't even notice her. She feels like giving up, and complains he won't even do something as simple as enjoying the beautiful sunset with her. At this moment Phineas runs up to her and suggests that they could build a tunnel under the ocean. He doesn't attempt this and instead he gives up, sits to the ground and says they can at least enjoy the beautiful sunset. At first Isabella enjoys it, but then she sees that Phineas's spirit is broken, and something clicks in her head. She realizes that this wasn't the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with and tells him angrily that he can't enjoy the sunset, because giving up wasn't part of his plan. Isabella reminds him of everything he did in his life, almost confessing about her crush on him. She then mentions Ferb's map, starting to say that giving up wasn't part of the plan he marked out on it. Inspired, he cuts her off and hugs her, leaving her in a sort of trance. He then leaves her to get to work on their way to get off the island. Back in Danville, with only a second to spare, they make it just in time to beat the sun, and the other Fireside Girls have a welcome home party ready for them. Isabella hugs Phineas from behind, saying, "''You guys are amazing!" In response to this, Phineas holds her hands, looks back and smiles. A musical number breaks out, and Isabella and Phineas dance and sing a duet, ''Summer Belongs to You. Phineas often reaches over to hold her hand throughout the song and it seems he becomes even more comfortable touching her ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). During the Pharmacist Outbreak in Danville Isabella shows Phineas the Fireside Girls Bravery Emotional Patch and begins to mention that she must reveal her feelings to him in order to obtain the patch, however she was interrupted by their friends and the building of the rubberization ray. With some encouragement from the Fireside Girls, Isabella tries again to tell Phineas her feelings but gets interrupted again when she hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming, and when the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists run rampant all over Danville. When Phineas and the boys jump back to the Flynn-Flecther house to repair the rubberization ray, he learns that Isabella was no longer alongside the group, he becomes frantic with worry and freaks out, saying that he couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her. This shows that Phineas really deeply cares for the well-being for Isabella. Phineas, now realizing that Isabella could possibly be alongside the Fireside Girls, makes the trip along with his friends to find Isabella at the Fireside Girls Lodge. However, Isabella manages to survive on her own and probably built up a bit of anger towards Phineas for leaving her. Phineas also holds Isabella's hand while trying to keep her safe from the Pharmacists. Later, on their way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to learn the source of the outbreak and building the vortex sprayer to save Danville, the gang was slowly picked off one by one by the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist, thus leaving only Phineas and Isabella left to finish the plan. Isabella finally confesses her feelings to him, however, before Phineas could fully respond, a Pharmacist threatens Isabella; Phineas defends her and sacrifices himself. While turning into a Pharmacist, he tells Isabella to carry out the rest of the plan herself. Though Isabella is successful and the plan is carried out, returning everyone to normal, Phineas and Isabella's memories are seemingly blurred of those last few moments they had together before they were infected, thus both forgetting about Isabella's confession. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") Ten Years Later After years of having Phineas not notice her, Isabella eventually gave up the idea of ever getting into a relationship with him, despite not being able to get over him. Early on in high school, Phineas started to develop romantic feelings towards her too, though as he was unaware that she had ever had a crush on him, he kept his feelings a secret, thinking his love for her would be unrequited. After high school, Phineas had trouble deciding which school to attend, as he had received acceptance letters from many colleges and universities around the world. Being the only one in their friend group who hadn't decided where he's going yet, he discusses his indecisiveness with Ferb, Baljeet and Buford. They suggest perhaps that he should go to the same school Ferb will be attending, Camford on Oxbury, in England, or maybe attending law school, like Candace. Phineas turns down both these ideas. As they discuss this, Baljeet mentions that Isabella will be attending Tri-State State College, and says that he had always thought Phineas and Isabella would have ended up together by now. Phineas replies that it's a nice thought, but he feels as though he is stuck in the friend zone with her. Amused by this, Buford and Baljeet tell Phineas that Isabella has actually had a crush on him for years. Shocked, Phineas goes outside to be alone to think. Though, as Nana Shapiro tells him that Isabella is leaving early for college, he realizes he must find her before she leaves Danville so he can finally tell her how he feels about her. He searches for her at her mother's restaurant, the Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café, where she works as a waitress, only to learn from Ms. Garcia-Shapiro that he had just missed her. He sadly walks down the street, contemplating about how oblivious he was to Isabella throughout the years, even though, in hindsight, her attempts at romantic advances had always been really obvious. Meanwhile, Isabella has similar thoughts as she nears the borders of Danville, reminiscing about all the past summers she spent with Phineas, and wondering What Might Have Been. After a moment, she realizes that she can't leave without at least saying goodbye to Phineas, and drives back to his house. Phineas arrives in front of Isabella's house and gazes at it sadly, only to notice that Isabella is right behind him, across the street, in front of his house. He walks over to the front steps where she had been waiting to say goodbye to him, and sits down with her. Isabella tells him that she came over to say goodbye as she will be leaving for Tri-State State College today, two weeks earlier than most, because she is involved in many extracurricular activities at the school. Phineas mentions how Baljeet had told him about her crush on him, which she sheepishly admits to, and explains that she gave up fueling those fantasies when they entered high school. Phineas then admits that he has had a crush on her since the beginning of high school, and the two sadly contemplate the bad timing of their respective crushes on each other. Phineas then realizes that as he has received an acceptance letter from the college she will be attending, Tri-State State College, he can go to that college with her so they can begin a romantic relationship. The two happily embrace, and finally become an official couple. Isabella drives off with the promise that she and Phineas will be reunited again in two weeks, when school starts. Vanessa then drives up in a yellow sports car to pick up Ferb for their date at a Ukrainian restaurant. She asks Phineas if she can drop him off anywhere, which gives him an idea. At a stoplight, Vanessa's car pulls up next to Isabella's. Phineas jumps out of the backseat of Vanessa's car and approaches Isabella's. Confused, Isabella opens the window of the car and steps out to ask Phineas what he's doing, to which he replies "This," and for the first time, Phineas kisses Isabella. After the two share their first kiss, Isabella tells Phineas that it was worth the wait, to which he agrees. The two then share one more kiss. ("Act Your Age") pt-br:Lista de Momentos Românticos entre Phineas e Isabella vi:Danh sách các khoảnh khắc lãng mạn của Isabella và Phineas Category:Lists Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:L